Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. This page has one line. Although it relates to Spelljammer it is totally meaningless. The article should be about how to cite sources and one line does not do the job. David Shepheard 16:44, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :An anonymous user removed the delete tag. I've put it back. It has been nearly a month since the page was first tagged. If I see no reason to save the page by the 19th of October, I will probably just delete the page. I will post on the IP page of both users, although they may not see it. David Shepheard 08:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I have protected the page to stop the same person pulling the tag again. David Shepheard 11:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::No useful input has been made, so I'm going to delete this page now. David Shepheard 19:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Guns, Devices, Ammunition, Ship's! I checked up on my page "Guns, Devices, Ammunition, and ship's!" And I saw that it is being nominated for deletion. I request that it be removed. My reasons why? 1. We Spelljammer players are a dying breed for 2nd edition. We have spent many hours playing it. We took to the stars and never looked back at being a groundling. But we also know that it has some flaws/ or is missing a few items. Homebrew is fine. Break the rules a bit. Adding a new weapon, with appropriate pricing and damage, adds more stuff for new characters/players. 2. One person's story could be another man's adventure or boss fight. So I decided to share my ship which took 2 weeks of irl time to design and I figured I would share it. 3. More ship's and guns. Enough said. DovaThor (talk) 01:56, August 10, 2017 (UTC) DovaThor :Actually, according to the editorial policies detailed on Spelljammer Wiki:About, this wiki is for canon content from the Spelljammer campaign setting. (See the fourth bullet point under "What this wiki is not.") Homebrew and fanon content should be submitted to Beyond the Moons (and you can read their submission guidelines here). :However, since David Shepheard hasn't made any edits to articles for over a year and a half and was last active in December 2016, I don't think that you'll need to worry about your page being deleted anytime soon. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 23:37, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Zalani article I am new to the Spelljammer setting and I did not know who the Zalani were. I found the page describing them to be helpful and am not sure why it was marked for deletion. I recommend it be kept. 22:32, September 9, 2019 (UTC) :The Zalani article is marked for deletion because it is mostly copied from the source, which is a copyright violation. Please rewrite the article in your own words if you wish to save it from deletion. —Moviesign (talk) 20:37, September 11, 2019 (UTC)